Celsius
De Celsius (of afgekort tot °C) een eenheid van temperatuur, genoemd naar de Aardse astronoom Anders Celsius. De Celsius temperatuurschaal was zo opgezet dat het vriespunt van water 0° op de schaal is en het kookpunt 100° bij 1 Aardse Atmosfeer. De schaal is evenredig met de eenheid Kelvin, waardoor het absolute nulpunt op -273,16 °C ligt. Vergelijkbare lijst van temperaturen Onderstaande lijst bevat specifieke temperatuuraanduidingen in graden Celsius. * De gemiddelde temperatuur op de planeet Theta 116 VIII was '-291º Celsius', met windsnelheden tot 320 m/s. (TNG: "The Royale") :In werkelijkheid is -291° Celsius ongeveer 20° onder het absolute nulpunt (0 K), wat volgens de fysica van de 21e eeuw onmogelijk is. * De Argala leefomgeving, gevonden aan boord van een Nyrian biosfeer schip had een temperatuur van '-20° Celsius'. (VOY: "Displaced") * Het morfogenische raster van een Vormverwisselaar is het meest vervormbaar op '''17° Celsius'. (DS9: "The Begotten") * Scans, gemaakt door de [[USS Grissom|USS Grissom]] van sector 1 van de Genesis planeet, gaven aan dat het een bebost gebied was met een temperatuur van 22,2° Celsius. ( ) * Scans, gemaakt door de USS Grissom van sector 2 van de Genesis planeet, gaven aan dat het een woestijn gebied was met een temperatuur van 39.4° Celsius. ( ) * Het interne klimaat aan boord van een Borg kubus wordt op een constante temperatuur gehouden van 39,1° Celsius. ( ) * De Zooabud en Tanatuva leefomgevingen, gevonden aan boord van een Nyrian biosfeer schip hadden een temperatuur van 46° Celsius. (VOY: "Displaced") * Lambda Paz, een maan van Pentarus III is geclassificeerd als klasse M, met een woestijn-achtige oppervlakte en een gemiddelde temperatuur van 55º Celsius. (TNG: "The Host") * De zomers in de Rinax moeraslanden waren de heetste in de sector waarin het Talaxian systeem lag, met temperaturen van 50° Celsius en een vochtigheid van 90%. (VOY: "Macrocosm") * De erts verwerking sectie van Terok Nor kon de temperatuur wel oplopen tot 55º Celsius. (DS9: "Civil Defense") * Benjamin Sisko heeft zijn koffie het liefst geserveerd op een temperatuur van 60º Celsius. (DS9: "Call to Arms") * De Federatie en Bourget leefomgevingen, gevonden aan boord van een Nyrian biosfeer schip hadden een temperatuur van 76° Celsius. (VOY: "Displaced") * Tante Adele's remedie voor een verkoudheid was gember thee met honing, geserveerd op 80° Celsius. (TNG: "Ensign Ro") * De Legarans gaven de voorkeur aan een bad met dikke, wervelende modder, die op een temperatuur van 150° Celsius gehouden werd. (TNG: "Sarek") Variaties in temperatuur Alhoewel het niet uitdrukkelijk genoemd wordt, zijn de volgende referenties waarschijnlijk in Celsius gemaakt. * Nadat ze besmet was geraakt met het morfogenisch virus, wilde de Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar dat de temperaturen in het Dominion hoofdkwartier op Cardassia prime met 15° verlaagd werden. Ze merkte op dat ze niet weg was van de "liefde voor hitte" van de Cardassians, net zoals Weyoun. (DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River") * Toen de wind was gaan liggen op de planeet waar Dukat en Sisko waren gestrand in 2374, zakte de temperatuur met 20°, iets wat Dukat wel kon waarderen. (DS9: "Waltz") * De temperatuur op de planeet Dozaria is ongeveer 50° te heet voor de Breen, in ogenschouw genomen dat hun thuiswereld een bevroren woestenij is. (DS9: "Indiscretion") * De temperatuur in de gevangenis op Meldrar I kwam tot 200° in de schaduw. (DS9: "Necessary Evil") Categorie:Wetenschap de:Celsius en:Celsius fr:Celsius